


Webcam Boy

by Wendy_SPY



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Some Plot, Teacher Tony Stark, Teacher-Student Relationship, camboy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Peter tiene un trabajo vergonzoso, tiene también un profesor que le gusta, y es curioso como las dos cosas pueden fusionarse.





	Webcam Boy

Su lengua repasaba los pequeños labios rosas, su lápiz daba golpecitos contra el escritorio, intentando encontrar las respuestas del examen frente a él. Peter no se encontraba particularmente preocupado, aunque los problemas no eran ni cerca de ser sencillos, su mente era ágil, y a diferencia de varios de sus compañeros, estaba seguro que no existiría mayor dificultad para obtener una nota alta, más que alta, probablemente perfecta. 

Cuando finalizó, dibujó una sonrisa; se puso de pie, y palmeó el hombro de su amigo Ned en señal de apoyo, aunque sabía que este también se iría dentro de poco, eran unos nerds, y estudiaban juntos. Los exámenes nunca fueron un problema para él, nunca tuvo problemas escolares en realidad,  el primer problema que Peter Parker enfrentaba, era su profesor; Tony Stark era un genio, un hombre brillante, investigador reconocido...y algo rebelde.

 Sólo se tenía que ver que la razón de que fuera su profesor, era una condena de servicio a la comunidad, establecida por un juez de Washington. Todos lo sabían, pero aún así, todos se alegraban de tener un genio como Tony en la universidad. Peter particularmente se encontrar feliz, admiraba a Stark de una manera impresionante, su entusiasmo era casi infantil, cuando se enteró que sería su profesor.

 Pero eso había cambiado, pues a veces no podía concentrarse en clase, sus fantasías volaban al verle, usaba incluso esos...indecentes y pecaminosos pensamientos como ayuda en su trabajo, para tolerarlo.

 —Señor Parker. 

Se había felicitado al dejar su examen con la mayor indiferencia que le fue posible, pero la simple voz del mayor, logró erizarle la piel, y congelar sus movimientos. 

—¿Profesor? —preguntó dubitativo. 

—Hay un asunto que deseo tratar con usted. Lo veo en mi oficina después de las seis.

 —¿Pasa algo malo? 

—Lo veo en mi oficina después de las seis—repitió, y sus ojos ni siquiera le miraban. 

Peter asintió, sin saber que más hacer. 

—Después de las seis —confirmó.

 —¿Se va a quedar allí de pie hasta las seis, señor Parker? —Tony por fin había alzado la vista, y Peter se lamentó de no correr antes, pues la mirada miel e intensa, le hizo temblar las piernas.

 —No, no, yo...yo, yo solo esperaba a Ned—tartamudeó, logrando que su amigo levantara su atención del examen, para agitar su mano confundido. Amaba que Ned cooperará aún sin darse cuenta. 

—Bueno, puede esperarlo afuera. 

Parker asintió efusivamente, dió media vuelta y sus pasos fueron rápidos, hasta lograr escapar de la intimidante presencia de su profesor.

**\-----*******-----**

 Peter y Ned, pasaron la tarde tirados en el pasto del campus, con la mirada en el cielo azul y raso, creando e imaginando teorías, sobre lo que el Profesor Stark quería hablar con Peter. Cuando faltaban cinco minutos para la seis, Ned le aseguró a su amigo que estaría cerca y pendiente del celular por si cualquier cosa ocurría; cómo confesarle su amor, a su excéntrico y  ex convicto profesor.

 —No ayudas Ned, además no estoy enamorado del profesor Stark —reclamaba mientras caminaban por los pasillos. 

—No, no lo estás,  solo te lo imaginas cuando…. 

—Iré a ver qué quiere, espérame en la biblioteca— interrumpió al llegar frente a la oficina que tenía la placa dorada, con el nombre de “Stark” en ella. 

—Eso haré, y si le pides matrimonio, me avisarás, ¿verdad? Para comprar un traje y ser tú padrino. Y también conseguir una cita, me vería mal si llegara sin cita.

—Ned, sólo déjame resolver que es lo que quiere el profesor. 

Peter puso su mano en la perilla, mirando a Ned, esperando que éste tomara su camino hacía la biblioteca. 

—Me voy, me voy—aceptó el joven, perdiéndose al dar vuelta en el primer pasillo.

Parker suspiró, antes de tocar la puerta, tenía que usar todo su auto control al estar en clases, ahora intentaba sentirse listo para entrar con su profesor en una habitación dónde solo estaban ellos.

—Pase, señor Parker.

Peter abrió la puerta y luego la cerró tras él, caminó con timidez, notando al otro inclinado sobre su escritorio, estaba frente a una bella y moderna pantalla, con un sofisticado teclado holográfico.

—Profesor Stark,  

Escuchó un suspiro cansado de los labios de Tony, pero el mayor no dio más indicios de hablar, Peter comenzaba a ponerse nervioso; cruzó los brazos, los descruzó, y luego volvió a la misma posición, dio un paso al escritorio, pero luego se arrepintió y volvió dos pasos hacía atrás.

—Profesor Stark, no sé porque me pidió que viniera, pero quiero decirle lo mucho que lo admiro y si es que hay un problema...

—Naah nah, primero yo —le interrumpió alzando una mano.

—Muy bien..

—Una pregunta totalmente retórica—Tony volteó la pantalla, mostrando una escena bastante sexy, dónde un chico castaño con antifaz y liguero, comenzaba a desabotonarse una camisa blanca. —¿Este eres tú, verdad?

—¿Cómo consiguió eso? —tosió—es decir, no, no soy yo, claro que no soy yo. ¿Por qué sería yo? 

Tony hizo una mueca y enarcó una ceja, mirando a Peter de manera fija, hasta que el universitario se sonrojó, cerrando los ojos para luego abrirlos, viéndose gemir en la pantalla al comenzar a masturbarse.

—Muy bien, muy bien, soy yo, ¿Puede quitarlo? —se acercó volteando la pantalla hacía abajo. 

—Lo sabía—la sonrisa marca Stark, dejaba entrever lo mucho que el genio adoraba tener la razón —Es una interesante afición, Señor Parker.

—No es una afición, es un trabajo—procedió a explicar, intentando justificar eso que le avergonzaba tanto—mi tía no podía pagar toda la colegiatura de la universidad, y la MIT es demasiado demandante, tampoco podía tener un trabajo que me ocupara mucho tiempo, lo intenté y me desmayé varias veces en clase los primeros dos semestres, y apenas lograba llegar a fin de mes—volvió a repasarse los labios con la lengua en un gesto característico, de cuando el nerviosismo le atacaba. —Por favor no le diga a nadie—suplicó. 

—Entonces, ¿todo es por dinero? 

—Si, era eso o la venta de drogas, esto es legal. 

—Explícame cómo funciona, estoy muerto de la curiosidad—Tony se acomodó mejor en la silla, sin dejar de ver con escrutinio al adolescente. 

—Pues... —tragó grueso—...la gente me paga porque haga cosas frente a la cámara, donan por medio de un sistema del sitio a mi cuenta. 

—¿Por qué... hagas cosas?

Peter asintió, no sabía porque de todas las personas en el mundo, tenía que explicarle a ese hombre lo que hacía.

—Así es—volvió a cruzarse de brazos, recargándose en el escritorio, buscando algo de apoyo. —Al principio siempre hablo... con los clientes habituales, a veces el sitio pone una temática, luego ellos te piden—el chico cerró los ojos, omitiendo la mirada fija de Tony—que te toques, que te quites alguna prenda, que les muestres algo de ti, a veces te piden usar juguetes, pero eso es mucho más caro y... disculpe, no sé porque tengo que explicarle todo eso.

—Simplemente soy un profesor preocupado por su estudiante—sonrió Tony. —Es algo riesgoso, ¿lo sabías? Lo que está en internet nunca desaparecerá, lo sé porque gracias eso estoy atado a enseñar a universitarios hormonales y tontos. 

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero no había otra forma profesor Stark. 

—Creo que puedo ayudarte—el adulto hizo rodar su silla un poco hacía atrás—¿Cuánto ganas por cada vez que haces esto... y cada cuanto lo haces?

—Lo hago unas cinco veces a la semana y...

—No importa, olvídalo, sólo pagaré tu colegiatura entera.

—¿Qué? ¿De... de verdad? —tartamudeó sorprendido.

—No miento, lo haré. Trabajaras para mi ahora.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Algo en lo que por lo que acabo de ver, ya tienes bastante experiencia—obvió señalando la pantalla, y toda la sangre del cuerpo de Parker, se acumuló en su rostro, tiñendo sus mejillas y las puntas de sus orejas especialmente. 

—¿Usted... usted... quiere?

—Me gusto verte, niño. Sé que tienes... un particular talento para lucir tentador e inocente. Pero soy un hombre a quien le gusta la exclusividad en los pequeños placeres. Lo que hacías en cámara, frente a cientos de extraños, podrás hacerlo en vivo, y sólo para mí, esa es la propuesta. ¿Aceptas? 

Peter se congeló, por supuesto que era una oportunidad increíble, el pago de toda su colegiatura sería un gran alivio, le permitiría estudiar con tranquilidad, adicional a eso, desde que se convirtió en alumno de Stark, cada vez que se tocaba, cada vez que gemía y lograba excitarse, era por pensar en él. 

—¿Sólo... sólo me vería?

Fue el turno de Tony de cruzarse de brazos, mientras analizaba los gestos de su alumno.

—A menos que más adelante lleguemos a un trato extra, sí, sería únicamente mirar. 

Peter respiró, esa era el tipo de decisiones que se tomaban con calma, y tras pensarlas un buen rato. Pero Peter no era de los que sabían tomar las cosas con calma, ni meditar.

—Acepto—la palabra escapó de su boca, y dibujó una sonrisa en los labios de su profesor.

—Haz tomado una excelente decisión, muchacho.

—¿Cuándo... cuando comenzaremos?

Tony llevó una mano a su mentón, a modo de pensar, luego palmeó con su dedo indice sus labios. 

—Creo que ahora.

—¿Qué.... ? ¿Ah.. Ah... Ahora? ¿Aquí?

—Imagino que no usas esa linda lencería para venir a clases, pero quiero ver por lo que voy a estar pagando. Una especie de muestra de calidad. 

—Pe... pero, ¿Qué quiere que haga?

—Oh, claro... claro, las instrucciones—Tony se puso de pie y caminó a cerrar con seguro la puerta, luego volvió a su asiento tomándose el tiempo de encontrar una posición cómoda. —Primero... deja la mochila de lado, y siéntate en el escritorio. 

Peter escuchó, pero tardó un poco en procesarlo, aquello era demasiado sub real, cómo un sueño, para poder entenderlo cómo parte de algo que de verdad estaba ocurriendo.

—Estoy esperando.

La voz de su profesor lo hizo dejar caer la mochila, y con lentitud uso sus brazos para apoyarse y subirse de mejor forma al escritorio, que afortunadamente era lo bastante grande. 

—Sube un poco más, vas a necesitar espacio.

Peter lo hizo, moviendo con cuidado los papeles que estaban allí, viendo de reojo apenas, las pruebas corregidas de esa mañana.

—¿Así está bien? 

Tony asintió y ladeó el rostro, en el brillo de sus ojos, era el único sitio dónde de la lujuria y fascinación por el universitario que estaba frente suyo, podía admirarse.

—Está perfecto, noté que eres bastante complaciente en tus vídeos Peter, y que usas una voz bastante linda.

El castaño tragó grueso, no por el señalamiento, sino porque el mayor usó su nombre, algo demasiado personal, pero que le fascinó. 

—Quiero que cuando me respondas, en estas circunstancias, uses esa voz. ¿Entendiste?

Peter asintió por puro reflejo, siempre creyó que el otro tenía cierta potencia, y don de mando en su voz, una vida de estar acostumbrado a que todos a su alrededor cumplieran sus deseos, y Peter no era la excepción. 

—Sí...

—¿Sí?

Peter entendió implícitamente lo que quería, así que con las mejillas en tono carmín abrió sus labios, en una voz que sonó ronroneante y dulce. 

—Sí, Profesor Stark.

—Eso me gusta de usted señor Parker, aprende rápido. Ahora, separa un poco más tus piernas, así... perfecto, me gusta cómo te ves así, abierto para mí. 

Las manos de Parker se apoyaban en el escritorio, echas puño, se suponía que él debía causarle placer al otro, pero con sus palabras e indicaciones, debía ser más que obvio, que quien estaba experimentando un sentimiento de complacencia inmenso, era él. En esa postura, era evidente la erección que se empezaba a formar bajo sus pantalones.

—Comienza a frotarte, por encima del pantalón, despacio, sigue la forma con tu palma...

Peter seguía las instrucciones, cómo si fuera la mente ajena quien guiara su cuerpo, empezó a acariciar y pequeños gemidos emanaron de sus labios, su boca entre abierta no se preocupaba en impedir que salieran, pues muy dentro de sí, sabía que a su profesor le encantaban. 

La mano que no frotaba, se aferraba al borde del escritorio, lo hacía suave, o rápido, fijándose en los ojos de su nuevo “cliente”, para marcar el ritmo.  Era como tener sexo visual, sentía la dureza y calidez contra su palma, se permitía apretarla, torturarse a si mismo, cómo le demandaba el hombre frente a él. 

—Esto de verdad te gusta, ya estás comenzando a humedecerte—el tono era de burla, pero estaba salpicado con tintes de lujuria. 

Tony se inclinó, apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas, parecía como si observara uno de sus inventos, maravillado por cada detalle.

—Puedes abrir el pantalón—dictaminó, Peter lo hizo apresurado, necesitado de más contacto, estaba por meter la mano debajo de su bóxer gris, pero Tony le detuvo al negar con la cabeza.

—¿Qué... que ocurre profesor? —usó de nuevo esa vocecilla excitante, aunque ahora se notaba su respiración agitada. 

—Dije el pantalón, hazlo sobre tu ropa interior.

Peter soltó un sollozo apenas perceptible, pero hizo lo que dijo el mayor, empezó a acariciar sobre la tela gris, dónde ahora era mucho más evidente, la forma de su erección la cual estaba caliente, y marcaba humedad sobre su ropa. 

—Eres muy lindo Peter—le dijo con un tono de voz ronco —alza tu camisa, sostenla con tu boca. 

El alumno hizo lo que su maestro indicaba, dejó de tocarse por un momento, y alzó la prenda azul, atrapándola entre sus dientes, permitiendo observar su abdomen plano, y parte de su vientre. De esa forma, Stark podía permitirse el lujo, de ver el pecho de Peter subir y bajar, por su agitada respiración.

La tela de su ropa interior, era mucho más suave, más delicada, cada sensación era intensificada, jadeaba algo ronco al acariciarse, se mordía los labios algunas veces, para no gritar lo mucho que le encantaba la posición y el momento en el que se encontraba.

—Puedes seguir, pero quítatelo todo, Peter—indicó. 

El universitario tuvo que poner sus pies de nuevo en el suelo, para poder deshacerse de su ropa, se desprendió los zapatos deportivos sin inclinarse, y luego dejo caer su pantalón, teniendo que agacharse un poco, para desenganchar su bóxer del pie izquierdo.

El nerviosismo, aunque implícito, había pasado a segundo plano, pues siempre que se desnudaba, cuando gemía, cuando se corría, lo hacía imaginando esos ojos almendrados sobre él, y ahora la tenía, tenía lo que soñó tantas veces.

Volvió a sentarse y separó sus piernas como antes, quedando realmente expuesto. 

—Hazlo suave, mantén la camiseta sujeta con tus dientes, también quiero ver como juegas un poco con tus testículos—las instrucciones sonaban frías, casi mecánicas, pero calentaban a Peter de una manera increíble. 

Hizo lo que se le indicó, se masturbaba suave, jugaba un poco en la punta de su erección, y su otra mano tomaba sus testículos, apretándolos delicadamente, dibujando una cara de genuino éxtasis en su rostro. Al notar el gran interés que el multi millonario mantenía en él.

—Puedes hacerlo más rápido—aceptó Tony, acercándose un poco más a él.

El gemido de felicidad de Peter, fue ahogado por su propia camiseta, ese y los que vinieron, cuando su mano aceleró y sus propias caderas se agitaron, temblando un poco. Aunque le faltaba algo... en todo ese tiempo, sólo había imaginado una sola cosa para culminar, y pese a que, en ese momento, podía hacerlo igual que en otras ocasiones, ahora... existía la posibilidad de tenerlo.

—Profesor Stark, por favor...—pidió necesitado, soltando la camiseta, que ya se encontraba algo húmeda por su saliva. 

—¿Quieres que te toque?

—Sí, por favor, lo quiero, lo necesito. 

Tony se puso de pie, y retiró su saco, arremangando un poco su camisa blanca. 

—Eso no es parte del trato—le recordó. 

Peter mordió su labio inferior, pues no había dejado de tocarse, su excitación no se lo permitía.

—Pero yo...

—Los niños no saben seguir los lineamientos de un contrato... aunque yo tampoco, o eso es lo que siempre dice Pepper—se encogió de hombros, y dio un paso más hasta quedar entre sus piernas—pongamos esto cómo beneficio extra—asintió tomando entre sus manos de nuevo la camisa, para llevarla a los labios del chico, apartó sus manos, que reemplazó con la suyas; una apretó el muslo blanco, y la otra empezó a masturbar la ardiente erección, la boca del profesor mientras tanto, bajó hasta los deliciosos pezones expuestos, empezó a chupar uno con delicadeza, causando que el chico arqueara su espalda.

Tony dejó de apretar el muslo de su alumno, para pasar esa mano a su espalda baja, y mantenerlo en cierta postura, que le permitiera seguir mordisqueando y chupando su pecho, sin problemas.

Peter mentiría si dijera que no se imaginó en situaciones parecidas, pero aquello por mucho superaba la fantasía; estaba desnudo, sobre el escritorio de su profesor, y éste como un total pervertido, chupaba sus pezones, y le masturbaba a un ritmo que le estaba haciendo ver estrellas, por los dedos de pianista que repasaban cada milímetro de su miembro. No tardó mucho en que su cuerpo se llenara de espasmos, soltó de nueva cuenta la camiseta, comenzando a agitarse y a repetir el nombre de Tony, una de sus manos se aferró a la camisa blanca del adulto con fuerza, y la otra se prendió de los cabellos oscuros. 

—Oh... profesor Stark... estoy a punto de...  ¡Oh dios, sí!

En ese momento, Tony alzó la vista, contemplando cómo el rostro joven era consumido por el orgasmo y el éxtasis. 

Una mano del genio, subió a delinear los labios rosas, que boqueaban intentando recuperar el aire perdido.

—Fue un maravilloso trato, Señor Parker—le dijo soltándole con suavidad.

El profesor se alejó despacio de él, y sacó de un cajón un par de toallitas desechables, limpió con una su mano, manchada del esperma del más joven, y la otra se la entregó para que se limpiara. 

—Magnifica primera impresión, ahora vístase, y yo le informaré, cuando vuelva a requerir de sus servicios. 

Peter recogió su ropa y se la colocó apresuradamente, pasando el atontamiento del orgasmo, se sintió bobamente apenado de su desnudez. 

—Muchas gracias.... por todo, Profesor Stark—dijo a modo de despedida, y de forma inocente, tomando su mochila. No sabía como logró hacer eso, pues sentía las piernas temblar, caminó apresurado a la puerta, intentando abrir rápido.

—Tiene el seguro, señor Parker.

Peter asintió, y lo quitó, pudiendo salir de allí. Corrió de manera algo torpe, encontrando un pequeño pasillo vacío, dónde se permitió recargarse en la pared, y deslizarse hasta el suelo, cubriendo su rostro con las manos. 

Estaba apenado, emocionado, aún un poco excitado por todo lo ocurrido. Justo en ese momento comenzó a preguntarse si nadie pasó por allí, porque estaba seguro que sus últimos gemidos y jadeos habían sido muy fuertes, y fáciles de oír, para cualquiera cerca de la oficina.

Tras calmarse un poco, se dirigió a uno de los baños de su Facultad, se echó un poco de agua en el rostro, reponiéndose, comenzando a procesar que aquello de verdad pasó. Se dirigió a la biblioteca, sonriendo al ver que Ned lo esperaba entre un montón de libros. 

Caminó en su dirección y se sentó a su lado, dejando su mochila sobre el escritorio.

—¿Qué quería el profesor Stark? —le preguntó Ned, quien veía con algo de duda, como el rostro de su amigo estaba más bien radiante.

—Ofrecerme trabajar para él.

—¡¿De verdad?! —se sorprendió, sus ojos se habían abierto lo más posible—¿En qué? ¿En dónde?

—Es... para un proyecto privado Ned, no puedo decirte. Pero me pagará bastante.

—Eso es genial, quizá así puedas dejar el otro trabajo, el de “Cam boy”, era medio incómodo para ti. ¿No?

Peter asintió, y después sonrió, tomando uno de los libros que estaban cerca de él.

—Sí, en definitiva, éste trabajo es mucho mejor, eso te lo puedo asegurar. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido. :3


End file.
